Rhythm of the Waltz
by Sayuri06g
Summary: For 94 years, earth and space have enjoyed peace. But when a rebel army threatens to destroy the equilibrium, will earth and space stand united and drive out the enemy, or will the conflict become another 'battle of the powers? Rated for violence...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to claim that I own Gundam Wing, the only was I can avoid getting my sorry ass sued, is by admitting that I really don't. I do own my gameboy though...and my Pokemon red version game (pathetic, yes I know!)...and the half empty Dr Pepper can sitting in front of me...and the poptart and popsicle wrappers sitting on my picture of the oh-so-sexy, HEERO YUY sighs...and my cd collection...and...well other stuff...  
  
Rhythm of the Waltz  
  
Prologue  
  
The evening was going how they always did; Mother fixed dinner, which we ate quietly as we listened to the radio, or watched t.v.. After we finished supper, the t.v./radio was turned off, and Mother and I listened as Papa read a story out of a book of literary classics, from the pre-colony days. This was the way we concluded everyday, but little did I know, that our long-standing ritual, was soon to be disturbed...but I'll get to that in a moment...  
  
I was an only child of 15, living with my parents on the space colony. There was once several space colonies, but by the present year of A.C.290, time had taken it's toll, deteriorating all but one...The one on which we lived. The colony, and the World Nation, were united, and basked in the peace that had lasted for nearly one hundred years. Little did we know however, that small pockets of rebels still existed, and banded together to form an army that posed a potential threat to the balance of peace. They called themselves 'The Unified Organization of the Zodiac', or 'Oz United' for short. To the peace loving citizens of earth and space, Oz United was trouble...and trouble decided to pay a visit to the unsuspecting people of space...  
  
A/N: Okay, info about the fic...I had actually started this about a year ago, but gave up, because I couldn't figure out how to continue...Now that I have figured it out, I can continue...(Yeah!!!) As you have definitely noticed, the Gundam pilots are missing...Well, the story starts off 94 years after The end of the final war, so I'm assuming that the pilots are deceased...however, I'm planning a twist in the plot to bring them back...As I already have the first five chappies finished, I should be putting up chapter one up soon, but it depends on when I feel like it...evil laughter...Ceri out 


	2. Ending an Era

Rhythm of the Waltz–By: sayuri06g  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ending an Era  
  
Papa had decided to read us a couple chapters from, "A Tale of Two Cities", by Charles Dickens, but half way through, we were disturbed by a loud explosion, and the rumbling of our colony. "Stay inside Kairaya!" Papa ordered me, as he and Mother rushed outside, to see what the commotion was about. I, being a curious soul, followed them anyway, and gasped in horror as I laid my eyes on nearly a hundred Leo mobile suits, that were supposedly destroyed at the end of the war of A.C.196. The nightmares that I had tried so hardly to convince myself were impossible, were about to come true.  
  
Like so many other terrified fathers, Papa grabbed my hand, and dragged me down the road, to the transporter loading dock. The loading dock was an enormous room, about the size of twenty large high school gyms, with a large garage door-like portal (closed at that moment) that was slightly larger than two football fields. As I had never left my colony before, I had never been in the loading dock before. I'm sure that my mouth was agape, as I took in the enormous room, but I was roughly brought out of my amazement, and back to a cruel reality, as a large object landed on my head...It was a space suit, that my father had thrown at me.  
  
"Put it on Ray, we haven't time to lose."  
  
"Why Papa? What about Mama? What about you?"I panicked.  
  
"Stay calm, and keep a clear head. Everything will be fine in the end. You'll see. I promise." Papa never made a promise he couldn't keep, so I knew I could trust his words.  
  
As I was putting on the suit, he handed me a large manilla envelope. "What's this?" I asked, mildly confused. Our colony was being attacked, and he hands me an envelope? A bazooka would have been nice!   
  
"Just put it inside your suit," he said firmly.  
  
I did as I was told, knowing there was no arguing, especially at a time like this. He obviously knew what he was doing. "Okay, done," I said as I put the helmet on, leaving the visor open. Unnoticed by me, the giant door had been opened as I was putting on the suit, and I turned, seeing the stars for the first time in my life.   
  
One would expect all the oxygen to rush out, but it was held in by an invisible force field, allowing Papa to survive, even with the door open. Papa led me over to the edge of the opening, turned me to face him, and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Kairaya," he said, his eyes beginning to water,"my beautiful daughter...Whatever happens, I want you to know that your mother and I love you very much. We're so proud of you. Do not worry about us, do not be afraid. Owari, my dear," and with that, he shut my visor, and pushed me as hard as he could, out the door. My eyes welled up with tears as I drifted off into the void of space, unable to help my parents. I was instead, forced to watch, as I drifted farther, and farther from my father, until he was naught but a tiny speck in the distance.  
  
I was a safe distance from the colony, when it all of a sudden exploded into a blinding ball of flames. The people I cared about the most, were dying, and there was nothing I could do about it...  
  
I was the only survivor. It was enough to drive a person insane.  
  
I drifted into a coma, as I continued to float through space, surrounded by the charred debris of a place I once proudly called home...  
  
A/N: Okay...so there's chapter one...reviews are expected...you must review, or I shall never update! I beg you, please take two minutes out of your lives to tell me what you think...It's not that hard, just click the button on the lower left-hand corner of your screen, and write a couple of words (though, if you write a couple of paragraphs, you are sooo my new best friend!!!)...Is it good, is it bad, does it totally suck? Should I dedicate my entire life to just this story, or should I give up and check myself into a mental institute (I think I might end up doing that just for fun anyway...) ? I'm deprived of my boyfriend right now, therefore bored off my ass, so reading reviews sounds like so much fun! (Life? Liiiife? pauses oops, I think I lost it...wails I have no liiiife!!!! Um...I better end this before I really do need to check into a mental institute...Ceri out 


	3. A New Beginning

Rhythm of the Waltz–By: sayuri06g  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Beginning  
  
I awoke sometime later, greeted by a voice, that was like a faint whisper to my re-adjusting ears; "Good afternoon Kairaya. Just relax. You're safe now. Everything's gong to be fine." The owner of the voice was obviously male. Young, but something about him seemed old, as if he were wise beyond his years. He meant to be reassuring, but I could sense something was wrong...  
  
"Mama! Papa!" I yelled. I tried to sit up, but found myself instantly pinned down by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Please relax Miss Kairaya, you need your rest. You've been through the ringer!" His voice sounded anxious, almost pleading. I couldn't help but to obey. That time he spoke, he was right noxt to me, allowing me to conclude that the arms belonged to him.  
  
As soon as I relaxed, he stopped holding me down, and went back to where he was before. I opened my eyes in order to observe my surroundings, only to see that...well...I couldn't see. I was...  
  
"Blind," he said, as though he sensed my uneasiness. That confirmed my suspicion. "You've been in a coma for two months, five days, thirteen hours, ten minutes, and...twelve seconds. You are at the lunar base, we are not your enemies, and dinner isn't for four more hours. However, since you're ravenous, I'll have a small...okay, large snack sent up to you here in the infirmary." My jaw just about hit the floor after hearing that. He had answered all of my questions, before I even asked any...in the EXACT order I was wondering them! "Yes, I am psychic. Mental telepathy is my talent. Everyone here has some sort of psychic ability. We view our powers as gifts form god, and hope to use them to restore peace."  
  
"But I am not psychic. Why am I here?" I asked confused...totally confused.  
  
"That my friend, (and I do hope we'll be friends,) is where you're wrong. We are constantly on the look-out for possible assets to our mission. When your colony was destroyed, it expanded your mind. The average human uses only around 10% of their brain, in order to survive in normal condition. Once in a great while, when a person experiences a large psychological blow, such as the loss of a loved one, the percentage of the used brain expands, to help us deal with these impacts. Sometimes the mind expands enough to allow a person to control unseen forces. You on the other hand, have particularly interested the leaders of our operation. The impact of the colony tragedy had such an enormous impact on you, that your mind has expanded far beyond that of a normal psychic. We have great hopes for you. With your corporation, we can teach you how to control your abilities. I know that you're not going to trust us right away, but please give it a try."  
  
He definitely had me sold. "I'll give it a try...but first, your name?"  
  
"Oh yeah...how stupid of me...my name is Cayden Tamra," and with that he walked out the door.  
  
As I listened to his footsteps fade into the distance, I wondered what this mysterious Cayden looked like...and how the hell he knew my name!  
  
A/N: Hurray for chappie two...Please review! This fic does pertain to Gundam Wing, I just haven't gotten there yet...(yippy...I had to fix this chapter, because before, I accidentally put the author's note before the last paragraph...oops...) 


End file.
